verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Rotatopes by Toratopic Notation
A rotatope is a shape constructed from the Cartesian product of multiple hyperballs. This includes the hypercubes (as the products of multiple line segments), hyperballs, intermediate shapes that can be considered as higher-dimensional analogues of the cylinder, and hyperball products with no lower-dimensional analogies like the cyclosphere. If hyperspheres are also allowed in the Cartesian products, then a larger class of polytopes known as toratopes can be constructed. The following is a list of rotatopes, organized by their representation in toratopic notation as written by Bowers 0 Dimensional * . - Point 1 Dimensional * | - Line segment 2 Dimensional * || - Square * () - Disk 3 Dimensional * ||| - Cube * |() - Cylinder * (|) - Ball 4 Dimensional * |||| - Tesseract * ||() - Cubinder * ()() - Duocylinder * |(|) - Spherinder * (||) - Gongol 5 Dimensional * ||||| - Penteract * |||() - Tessinder * |()() - Duocyclinder * ||(|) - Spherisquare * ()(|) - Cyclosphere * |(||) - Glominder * (|||) - Pentorb 6 Dimensional * |||||| - Hexeract * ||||() - Pentinder * ||()() - Duocyclosquare * ()()() - Triocylinder * |||(|) - Sphericube * |()(|) - Cylindisphere * (|)(|) - Duospherinder * ||(||) - Glomosquare * ()(||) - Cycloglome * |(|||) - Pentorbinder * (||||) - Hexorb 7 Dimensional * ||||||| - Hepteract * |||||() - Hexinder * |||()() - Duocyclocube * |()()() - Triocyclinder * ||||(|) - Spheritesseract * ||()(|) - Cubindisphere * ()()(|) - Duocyclosphere * |(|)(|) - Duosphycinder * |||(||) - Glomocube * |()(||) - Cylindiglome * (|)(||) - Spheriglome * ||(|||) - Pentorbisquare * ()(|||) - Cyclopentorb * |(||||) - Hexorbinder * (|||||) - Heptorb 8 Dimensional * |||||||| - Octeract * ||||||() - Heptinder * ||||()() - Duocyclotesseract * ||()()() - Triocyclosquare * ()()()() - Tetrocylinder * |||||(|) - Spheripenteract * |||()(|) - Tessindisphere * |()()(|) - Duocyclindisphere * ||(|)(|) - Duospherisquare * ()(|)(|) - Cycloduosphere * ||||(||) - Glomotesseract * ||()(||) - Cubindiglome * ()()(||) - Duocycloglome * |(|)(||) - Spherindiglome * (||)(||) - Duoglominder * |||(|||) - Pentorbicube * |()(|||) - Cylindipentorb * (|)(|||) - Spheripentorb * ||(||||) - Hexorbisquare * ()(||||) - Cyclohexorb * |(|||||) - Heptorbinder * (||||||) - Octorb 9-Dimensional * ||||||||| - Enneract * |||||||() - Octinder * |||||()() - Duocyclopenteract * |||()()() - Triocyclocube * |()()()() - Tetrocyclinder * ||||||(|) - Spherihexeract * ||||()(|) - Pentindisphere * ||()()(|) - Duocyclosquarisphere * ()()()(|) - Triocyclosphere * |||(|)(|) - Duosphericube * |()(|)(|) - Cylindiduosphere * (|)(|)(|) - Trispherinder * |||||(||) - Glomopenteract * |||()(||) - Tessindiglome * |()()(||) - Duocyclindiglome * ||(|)(||) - Spherisquariglome * ()(|)(||) - Cyclospheriglome * |(||)(||) - Duoglycinder * ||||(|||) - Pentorbitesseract * ||()(|||) - Cubindipentorb * ()()(|||) - Duocyclopentorb * |(|)(|||) - Spherindipentorb * (||)(|||) - Glomopentorb * |||(||||) - Hexorbicube * |()(||||) - Cylindihexorb * (|)(||||) - Spherihexorb * ||(|||||) - Heptorbisquare * ()(|||||) - Cyclohexorb * |(||||||) - Octorbinder * (|||||||) - Enneorb Category:Lists of Shapes Category:Rotatopes Category:Toratopes Category:Tapertopes Category:Shape